


In my Heart

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [14]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Looks like my 666 words thing caught on xD, M/M, Nearly wish idve had the idea to make a collection out of it..., Then again that's just more work xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale is looking for an anniversary gift...





	In my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Direct follow up to part 12 and 13 of this series!

Aziraphale is getting desperate. What should he _get_? The nice lady in the clothing shop was utterly unhelpful, and the 'gift section' in the department store was way too kitschy for Crowley. Not that he wouldn't like it, probably, but he'd be terribly embarrassed about it, and that isn't the goal here. Aziraphale also saw a few snake-themed items here and there that made him chuckle, but he knows how self-conscious Crowley tends to be about his true form, and he doesn't want any I'll thoughts, however untrue, coming up on their anniversary.

So he's back at the beginning.

Peering into shop windows, Aziraphale starts considering items at random.

A warm blanket, perhaps? No, too boring, and Crowley could miracle himself one whenever he needs. A glitter bomb? Too much of a joke gift, although Crowley would probably appreciate it in general, so he’ll keep the thought for later. Sweets? No, Alright, now he’s thinking about what _he_ wants again. Oh dear…

How come humanity came up with so many enticing little things, yet none of them seem fitting for a gift for Crowley?

For a minute, Aziraphale contemplates that perhaps looking amongst human items is the wrong way to go about it, but apart from a voucher for a miracle of whatever the demon needs- which he would do anyway if it were anything sensible, and for something not-sensible Crowley wouldn’t ask with the pressure of a voucher/promise over him- the only other thing that comes to his mind is offering the demon a feather of his wing. While undoubtedly romantic, Aziraphale can’t shake the feeling that that would somehow be too little and too much all at once.

And anyway, Crowley loves the human world, so it must be possible to find something for him here.

Walking through the alleys, Aziraphale finds himself back at the main road and close to the river.

 _Oh well,_ he thinks, _I might as well take a stroll by the water to clear my mind._

At first, he keeps staring grumpily ahead, not really seeing the beauty around him as he is lost in his thoughts. But the sun is still shining, light reflecting on the water, and small clouds are dancing over the sky. Aziraphale shakes himself out of it and forces himself to look around- moping won’t help him, either, and it’s definitely doing nothing to clear his head. So he looks around, hears the birds chirp, feels the wind in the air…

Smiling, Aziraphale wanders along the side of the river, pausing to look around here and there and perhaps forgetting the time just a little. He only notices that he doesn't quite know where he is anymore when the path comes to an end- and is there no way but going back all the way how he came? No, there have been stairs up to another alley a while back, he'll try those If all else fails, at least there doesn’t appear to be anyone around to see if he miracles himself back into the hotel...

Laughter rings out from behind the corner, and three small children whiz past the alley on scooters, shrieking and giggling. Oh well, it appears he is still closer to civilization than he had thought- good thing he didn’t miracle himself anywhere.

Walking back into the city, Aziraphale finds himself surrounded by many little shops and stores, boutiques he would love to spend time in... But he still has to look for a present for Crowley, and only, what, half an hour time to do so! So, which store could be interesting for the demon-oh! 

One of the shops is called 'Lush', and Aziraphale remembers Anathema talking about how they have the most amazing bath-bombs. While Aziraphale doesn't quite understand the concept, he knows Crowley _loves_ hot baths, and he has the biggest bathtub Aziraphale has ever seen in his apartment. 

With lighter step, Aziraphale walks into the store, and goes looking for something the demon would enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not an ad for Lush, but I do love that shop (tho it's way too expensive for me to buy their things often).
> 
> Some headcanons/ fancanons I accepted for these two lovebirds, not sure what of it I included into this series so far:  
>  _\- Crowley is ex-archangel Raphael_  
>  _\- Aziraphale is slightly self-conscious about his human form, he kinda thinks it used to look better when he was issued the body, but he likes eating way too much and while he could of course miracle the fat away it just wouldn't feel right to him..._  
>  _-Crowley absolutely loves how Aziraphale looks_  
>  _- ~~In his human form, Crowley has a limp/ pain in his legs/..... because he's supposed to be a serpent crawling on earth. Aziraphale does not! Know this.~~ not in this series he doesn't. He does, however, occasionally turn snek. (see parts 18-24)_  
>  _\- They've been in love since basically forever, although they fell deep for each other over time_  
>  _\- Crowley likes kids, both because they're usually amazing troublemakers and because hr just genuinely likes them_  
>  _\- Aziraphale doesn't like hate kids or anything he just has no idea what to do with them_  
>  _\- Crowley never actually kills his plants when they do something wrong, but brings them somewhere else, into an environment where they can blossom more easily, but he doesn't want the stronger ones to get any ideas_  
>  _\- Crowley is dyslexic (or demon eyes just aren't made for reading)_  
>  _\- When Aziraphale finds out, he reads his favorite stories out loud to him_
> 
> If you want to, use those as inspiration to ask me for **prompts** to write, or just comment/send me your own ideas :) this fic was a prompt fic as well :D  
> If you just want to talk or discuss theories, I'm always open to that as well! I have a [personal blog](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) and a [fandom spam blog](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com) on tumblr :)


End file.
